Intimate Investigations
by Nalyx
Summary: After the death of his lover, Reno, Axel must find the murderer who took the love of his life, any many others, before the past repeats itself. Credit goes to my good friend Charles for the story title! Rated M for a reason. Boy love, character death and depressing themes. AkuNo and AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

SLAP! The thick case file landed on the center of the detective's desk, causing the redhead to jump, look up from his current work and give his unwelcomed visitor the nastiest glare he could possibly muster up. The cocky rat tailed male looked down at the irritated detective and decided that his desk would be a perfect place to sit.

"What the hell do you want Reno?" Axel spat. He was already in a terrible mood and didn't wish to deal with this idiot's shenanigans again. Everything about this man sent his 'annoyed-o-meter' skyrocketing and he knew Reno knew this. He also knew that Reno loved every minute of it. It was like a sport to him and he always won first place.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit you without other intentions than to just say hi?" A smirk spread across the redhead's face and Axel wanted to do nothing more than smack his face so hard that it would literally fly off.

"I'll ask again. What the hell do you want Rentaro?" The tone in the younger redhead's voice demanded respect and promised a good punch in the face if the rat tailed man didn't stop his pestering.

"You really need to relax." The man hopped down from the detective's desk and circled around him like a predator examining its prey, "otherwise you're going to wrinkle that pretty face of yours."

Axel rolled his eyes and reached for the thick file on his desk, but soon found his hand being slammed down on the desk. He looked up and growled at the other redhead, "Get the fuck off of me."

He let out a startled gasp as teeth nipped his ear and the hand holding his slowly slid up his arm and to his chest, teasing the clothed nipple slowly. He bit his lip and gripped the folder as he felt an intense hatred, and some pleasure, shooting through him like a gunshot. He let out another growl and glared at the man behind him.

"I mean it Reno! Get the fuck off!" Another gasp escaped his lips as hot, soft lips pressed deeply against his; causing the world around him to somehow melt and disappear within seconds. The kiss dissipated any hatred or frustration that he had been feeling and replaced it with nothing but lust and impatience, but the minute their lips parted the world came back to Axel and he was alarmed about the hold that Reno had on him. He looked up into icy blue eyes, disgusted by the cockiness and mischief gleaming in them.

"I think I should help you relax Ax."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahhh fuck! Ow! Not so damn hard dumbass!" Axel shouted, pushing Reno away from his now bruised neck.

"Sorry yo. Your neck is just too pretty. I wanted to claim it," He chuckled softly in his ear then gave it a gentle lick as his hand slid down his naked partner's body, "I'll get your mind off of the pain baby."

The detective gasped and arched in pleasure as he felt Reno's long fingers wrap gently around his cock and began to slowly stroke it, somehow finding all the sensitive spots that drove the younger male wild. The waves of pleasure hit Axel hard and sent his mind into a scattered mess once the speed increased and he found himself arching his back off the desk that Reno had pinned him on. He clawed at the strong arms, trying to grab onto anything to anchor him to this reality and not be lost in the world of pleasure.

His eyes shot open the moment he heard Reno's groan, his cheeks turning red at the sound of it. He didn't expect the annoying bastard's moans to be arousing, but they were and he wanted to hear more. He continued his assault on Reno's arms and welcomed the surge of pleasure he felt with every moan that echoed in his ears. He never thought in a million years that he would enjoy any sexual act with this man, but here he was and he found himself loving it with each second that ticked by.

He was now questioned why he had such a strong hatred for Reno in the first place. Yes he was annoying, but so was Demyx and Axel liked him just fine; he even hung out with the mulleted blond outside of work a few times. So what was so special about Reno?

That's when it hit him. It was so shocking that he felt as if he had been shot and all of the air was escaping his lungs. Everything was special about Reno. His eyes, his hair, his personality and his body; it was all special because it was what made Reno, Reno. The sudden epiphany hit him hard and stabbed the truth deep inside his heart. All this time he had never hated Reno; it had been nothing but sexual tension that he didn't even know they had.

Axel dragged the redhead down and attacked his lips like a starving animal. Tongues battled, skin was clawed and hot moans escaped the two men as they lost themselves in ecstasy and completely gave in to the sexual desire that had only now been noticed.

Axel cried out as he clung onto the man's back from the sting of the first finger entering him, his eyes welling up with tears. The sensation was new to him due to the fact that he had never been with another man before. He hadn't even thought about being with another man until Reno decided to play games today and now he was thankful that the redhead decided to come into his office.

Although he was not thankful for the new pain he felt when the second and third entered him, stretching him in a place that he was sure wasn't meant to be stretched for a guy to put his dick in. He was beginning to feel a bit timid at the idea of going all the way, but his uncertainty was soon obliterated when long fingers pressed down on a spot that sent him screaming. He had never felt such intense pleasure before and no amount of pride could stop him from begging for more.

"R-Reno! Hah…p-please do it," He pleaded, looking up at the cocky redhead with lustful eyes.

"Oh? Do what Axel?" Reno replied, thrusting his fingers into him hard and rubbing at his sweet spot. He smirked as the detective let out another cry and tensed his muscles. The sight of Axel squirming from nothing but his fingers was quite the image; an image that he wanted to burn into his memory forever. He had dreamed about doing this for months, but never thought that it would actually happen.

"F-Fuck me! Pleeease R-Reno." The begs were like music to the older man's ears and he was willing to give in to those begs and grant Axel his wish. A wild smirk spread across his face as he unzipped his pants, groaning from his manhood being freed from its restraints, and placed the younger male's legs on his shoulders.

"You ready baby?" Reno purred, slowly rubbing the head of his cock against Axel's entrance. He watched as the detective mewled and blushed, his eyes staring at him with an emotion that Reno couldn't put his finger on.

"Y-Yes, do it." It was a command, not a request and that sent a shiver down Reno's spine. Normally he'd be defiant and do everything in his power to avoid the order, but this was different. When Axel did it, it brought him nothing but the urge to please his lover and that was exactly what he was going to do.  
Without another thought the rat tailed man pushed into the detective, his fingernails digging into the man's hips slightly and letting out a groan at the tightness of Axel's virgin ass, "Mnn…You alright, Ax?"

The younger male had his eyes snapped shut, his jaw clenched and his fingernails dug into the desk under him, but even though Reno entering him hurt a great amount; it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath then let it out slowly in a shaky sigh, "I'm okay…you can...move."

"Well…if you insist." Lazily and slowly he pushed in and out of the detective and watched the adorable facial expressions that he didn't know Axel could make. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he truly adored the man and how much he wanted to be with him. Everything about him attracted Reno and even though he always had a cool and seductive attitude towards the younger man, his heart was always pounding when he was around him.

Now that he was connected to him he wished it would never end and they could be like this forever, but soon the slow pace was beginning to frustrate the both of them and the thrusts grew in speed and strength. The cries that Axel made would echo in his ears for years and the touches would be burned into his skin forever, that much Reno knew.

"R-Renoo more! Please! Hahh!"

His hips snapped forward repeatedly, hitting Axel's sweet spot dead on and extracting screams of 'Reno' from the spiky haired man. They made the older man crazy and drove him to bury himself deeper, faster, harder, anything to make Axel scream his name more. He needed to hear it, he needed to feel as if Axel was his and he was Axel's.

"R-Reno! I-I lov…love you!" The words couldn't be held back even if Axel wanted to. He himself couldn't believe what he had just said, but he knew they were true and that he had been lying to himself for years. How could he not love this man? How did he ever mistake it for hatred when he knew secretly that he liked the annoying redhead and found him amusing? Maybe it was because he had never experienced true love before and didn't know what it felt like, so he replaced it with an emotion he did know. Whatever the reason was he didn't care, he just needed to tell this man he loved him.

Soft, gentle hand touched the spiky haired man's face and lips were placed upon his in such a delicate way that Axel wasn't sure they were even there, but they were and he was hungry for them. Wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, he kissed him back and felt all the emotion that Reno had for him. All of the love and adoration was all said in nothing but a simple, gentle kiss and that's all they needed.

The moment was soon lost to lust as both were nearing their climax. They held onto each other tightly, exchanging kisses and soft touches right before they cried out and came in perfect synchronization.

Soft pants and 'I love you's' cut through the silence as they kissed lazily and ran their hands over the other's bodies, cherishing every curve and muscle. They looked at each other for what felt like forever and smiled, knowing that they had found something that would stay with them forever.

That was the last time Axel saw Reno.


	2. A Misery I Can't Escape

The rain pounding against the window would be calming, almost musical, to the average person. Axel, however, wasn't an average person. He had experienced many horrors, all involving the pitter pattern that the rain manifested. He loathed the rain with everything that made his very being.

Leaning back in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes squinted shut and tried to fight the oncoming migraine. He opened them slowly, glancing at the large case file on his desk. The last time he had seen it was when a certain cocky rat tailed moron came to give it to him.

Boy did he give it to him.

He slapped his cheeks, trying to prevent his mind from remembering events that would bring him nothing but heartache, and turned his attention the knock echoing in the silent room. He groaned and slipped the file in it's home and with much effort uttered the words, "Come in."

Spiky blond locks poked their way into the room followed by deep blue eyes and a pale teenager that he had known as Roxas. To Axel's knowledge the kid was troubled and often got into all kinds of terrible situations.

"Roxas again?" The redhead groaned, rubbing his temples.

"It wasn't my fault," the blond calmly spoke, taking his usual seat next to the detective.

"Yeah it's _never_ your fault," He sighed, "what happened?"

"A guy swung at me, so I defended myself," the blond explained.

"Okay, so what Really happened?"  
"Seifer called me a faggot so I punched him."

The redhead drummed his fingers against his chin, obviously signaling that he was in deep thought about the news, "…Did he get a bloody nose?"

"Yeah he did," the blond almost sounded proud at causing his classmate harm.

"Cool, good job," he patted the blond's leg, causing blue eyes to grow wide.

"Wait what?" He peeled the redhead's hand off of his lap as if it were a disgusting piece of trash and let it flop, "You're not going to discipline me?"

The detective scowled at the blond's actions and settled for resting his hand on his cluttered desk, "Well...I would've done the same honestly."  
"Really? Stick-to-the-rules Axel would have decked a guy in the face for a word?"

Green eyes stared straight into blue and uttered a simple word, "Yes."

The blond's breath was momentarily taken away as the acidic green gazed at him, making him feel vulnerable and exposed.

"So, why are you here? I mean it was just a class fight right?" Axel asked, lazily straightening out the catastrophe that was his desk.

"Well yeah," Roxas began, swatting the redhead's hand away so he could properly straighten up the crazy messy desk, "but I was wondering if that would be considered assault or battery."

"I suppose so, but I highly doubt they're going to press charged for just a punch to the face. The most you'll get is probably detention Rox."

"Rox-AS."

"Seriously? After all this time you're still correcting me and won't let me use a nickname?"

"You know I hate them. I don't understand why you keep using it."

"Maybe I'm trying to pound in normal things into that weird-ass, obsessive compulsive brain of yours."

"How can you ever expect my brain to be normal after everything I went through?"

The redhead flinched at the harsh words spat at him. Maybe he had gone too far, but that was hard to tell with Roxas. The blond was right though, he had been through a lot of legal issues and most of those issues had made the blond's obsessive compulsive disorder ten times worst. Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid and of course he told the blond to always come to him for help when he needed it and that's exactly what he did. For two years.

"…You're still going to that doctor and therapist right?" Axel asked and placed a comforting hand on the blond's twiddling fingers, a nervous habit that Axel had observed over the years.

The blond simply nodded as his eyes looked up at the detective while he gently pulled his hand away from the redheads, but the older man refused to look at those big blue eyes for too long.

Even though they weren't the same at all, he couldn't help but be reminded of the icy blue that had stared at him the same way in their final moments; the blue that he longed to see once more and be able to stare into again for hours, but he knew that was a dream that would never come true.

Patting the teen's shoulder, he glanced down and muttered, "You'll be fine."

"I know it's just…frustrating." The teen lashed the last word out as if it were vomit. Axel was almost always surprised at how vile the blond can make words sound. If things had been different he believed that Roxas would be an excellent actor due to all the emotion he put into his sentences, since he couldn't really express them physically.

"Well…things aren't going to go back to normal over night. The doctor said you had repressed memories and a severe case of OCD right? You gotta work on that trauma before you can start fixing things." He didn't like bringing up that fact to the blond, but he knew he needed to be reminded. He reached into his desk drawer and withdrew a large folder then let it flop down onto the desk with a soft thump, "I'll catch him soon Rox. They'll pay for what they took from you."

_"And from me," _he silently added.

"Yeah I know," The blond rose to his feet and dragged himself to the door, "…Hey Axel?"  
The redhead looked up from his work and watched the timid blond, waiting for him to speak, "Yeah?"

The teen looked down in thought then opened the door and shook his head, "Nothing, never mind." Before he could press the teen, the boy was already out the door and closing it behind him silently.

"….Such an odd kid. Right Reno?" He turned to the sleeping, orange tabby cat, but the only response he received was a soft purr, "That's what I thought."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Feet pounded on the rough, wet pavement of the road, heels being held in the girl's pale, petite hands as her lungs ached for air. Adrenaline pumped through her as if it were her very blood and the wind whipped at her tear stained cheeks.

She silently prayed and let instinct take her body where it needed it to go, hoping that the place would be close and keep her safe from the predator following her. Although fate had other plans and made the black haired beauty fall to the ground, twisting her ankle viciously in the process.

She let out a blood curdling scream, but refused to stop moving. She clawed at the cement and attempted to drag herself to safety, but her desperate actions were thwarted when she felt the knife dig into her calf, eliciting another scream of pain.

Blue eyes looked at her attacker and filled with more hot tears as she finally accepted that this was the end. Deep down in her heart she that this was her final chapter and she would never see her family or friends ever again.

"Another beauty to join my collection," The dark figured chimed, "Be a good girl and I'll make this quick."

Another scream ripped out of her throat at the sigh to the knife coming towards her and then it cut short as darkness enveloped her and promised no more pain. Then there was nothing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Xion Leonhart, Age 17. Female and a high school student from Twilight Town High. She was found in an alleyway close to home with multiple knife wounds and her eyes gouged out," The bald officer rattled off to the redheaded detective.  
"Jesus Christ," Axel mumbled under his breath, lifting the white cloth slightly off the body. He looked at the officer once more," Do the parents know yet?"

"Squall and Rinoa Leonhart have been informed."

"Jeez," he dropped the cloth and ran his fingers roughly through his spiky main.

"It's this bastard again isn't it?" The officer asked, his fingers curling into tight fists, "The one who killed…"

There was a moment of silence between the two men before Axel opened his mouth and replied, "Yeah Rude. It's the same one that killed Reno…"

"We're catching this prick," Rude stated as if it were fact.

"…Yeah we are," with those words Axel turned away from his late lover's best friend and headed to his car. He sat there doing nothing as the old wounds opened up and became fresh once more. Emotions began to bubble inside him, he was a dormant volcano and now that he was active everything was about to burst and spill out of him at once. It began with a single tear and then suddenly that single tear duplicated into many and shook his body with sobs and cries of Reno's name, "I swear it to you Rentaro. We are catching this guy."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The school was filled with gossips and whispers of students when the news about Xion Leonhart came over the loud speaker. They were all to attend an assembly in the auditorium about the murder and be briefed on safety and stranger danger, but Roxas didn't hear any of it. He was too busy being completely numb from the whole ordeal. He wanted to do nothing but lock himself in his room and cry for ages for the loss of his best friend that the scum of the Earth had taken from him.

Xion had been the only one who stuck by him after the incident two years ago and after his personality and mental disorder drastically changed. Now that she was gone, he was numb again and being cast down into the darkness he had tried so hard to pull himself out of.

_"Roxas Strife to the main office please. Roxas Strife main office."_ The loud speaker bellowed.

He rose from his seat and robotically walked to the office, ignoring the snickers and hurtful whispers of his classmates. Suddenly the world became bright when blue eyes lay upon wild red spikes and friendly green eyes, but he was far from happy.

"Hey there Rox," the detective greeted, sparkling teeth shining in a friendly smile and long, slim fingers ruffling soft, blond spikes.

"Hi."

Green eyes widened in shock from the lack of emotion or whining that usually came when he used the nickname, "…Come on, we're going for a ride."

He took the blond's backpack and slung it on his shoulder, chuckling silently from how ridiculous this must look.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, walking side by side with the detective.

"My office. There are things we need to discuss."

There was no reply or objections on the blond's part, only a silent nod and eerie, blank blue eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't want to alarm you or trigger any panic attacks," Axel began, both of them seated comfortably in his office, "But the person who…killed your family is back."

Fear shot through the blond like a bullet and almost immediately sent the blond into a frenzy of gasps and cries. His world was crumbling once again and darkness was beginning to surround him and whisper the very words the murderer had spoke to him the night his family was ripped from him.

"Hey! Hey Rox! Calm down." The redhead brought him into a close, comforting hug as long fingers massaging the teen's scalp gingerly, "You're okay. I won't let him get to you. Understand?"

The student let out a soft whimper, somehow calming his breaths and slowing his heart rate to its appropriate rhythm. He clung to the detective with shaking hands, a very uncharacteristic act for him to do, but Axel wasn't about to complain.

"You're going to be fine." He repeated the line until he was certain the younger male was convinced and fully relaxed. Breaths even and nerves calmed, Roxas pulled away from the redhead's warm embrace and didn't argue when the detective rested his hand on his lap.

"Did…Did you take me out of school so no one would see me freak out?" Roxas asked, slightly tripping over his words. Another odd thing for the blond to do, but Axel wasn't surprised given the circumstances.

"Yeah. I figured you didn't need anymore stress," He replied, letting out a small chuckle while fingers scratch at the back of his head sheepishly.  
The blond's lips curved into a small smile, the first smile Axel had ever seen on the teen's face, "Thank you."

"Well uh…yeah you're welcome," He stuttered, eyes wide and blinking slowly from the shock. It's amazing how much a smile can change a person's appearance. Of course he knew Roxas was cute, anyone with eyes could see that, but the smile he wore now made him stunning even though it was small.

"So…how do you know the murderer's back?" Roxas asked, his smile now gone and releasing Axel from its spell.

"Uh, we found a girl last night. One that was killed in the same manner as his other victims," he stated, tossing a stress ball from one hand to the other in an effort to distract himself from the gorgeous smile he had just witnessed.

The blond followed the ball with his eyes, "What girl?"

"A student named Xion Leonhart."

The ball dropped to the floor along with the small, traumatized teen.


End file.
